


Heaven And Back

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Drugs, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Pining Keith (Voltron), References to Depression, References to Drugs, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Female Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Your life is a total disaster.It was never understood and it lost all the people it could count.We have a case of Heart in Terminal Phase here. Keith must take care of him right before it's too late.But all she wants is to forget the pain. So she always jokes about going to heaven and back.Until one day the game goes too far.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Heaven And Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have many, many notices, and I was not going to post.  
> But today I was so disappointed, that I will leave it here for a few days.  
> Yes, bitch, I reviewed it. Amazingly, that's why I gave up on posting.  
> But let's go to the warnings:
> 
> → Keith is a Trans girl. History is mine, I do whatever you want.
> 
> → We mention overdose, drugs, medicines, anxiety and depression. Panic and crying crises.  
> So please, if you feel uncomfortable or feel bad reading, don't read
> 
> I'm not romanticizing any of this. Okay?
> 
> → Klance here is just to suffer.
> 
> → I struggled a lot with myself to post.
> 
> → Keith is also Demisexual, but I didn't go into details.
> 
> I made this fanfic with scenes on Twitter, but as nobody read it I deleted it.
> 
> Details:
> 
> Listen to Heaven and Back.
> 
> I was inspired by the book hearts in terminal phase and mainly in the video for Heaven and Back.
> 
> I have to find someone who can bet my stories.
> 
> And without much ado. Come on.  
> We have errors, I reviewed this once when I gave up on posting and that was it.
> 
> When this (- / -) appears it will be indicating lines.  
> I tried to fix it, but I ended up tired.

The first thing he saw was the dark. Everything was black, when he opened his eyes, and that was when he wondered if he had even woken up.

Keith got up a bit in a yawn, how many hours had she slept? Well, she didn't know. But even though she was awake, everything still looked a little dark, so she lay down with a sigh again, wrapping herself in the blanket.

She was depressed. And alone, again. And that sucked.

Lance was gone, her life sucked, but not like the ones she used to be satisfied. Her life was a tedious drug that was always hurting her painfully.

Keith sometimes asked himself, "Why? Why don't you love me? Why do you love her, but you don't love me?" But she quickly smiled bitterly as she cried on the pillow. After all, she knew why. No one would ever love her.

At least, that's what she heard for most of her childhood.

_"You were always rubbish. A disappointment."_

_"I don't love you, your dad didn't love you, and Shiro, do you think he really loves you?"_

_"Open your eyes, you are just a burden for everyone"._

I think growing up listening to that was too exhausting. It got to the point where she really believed that no one would love a person like her.

The words of the kids at school were also something that hurts Keith to this day: Are you a girl or a boy? You are strange, nobody wants to play with you. Keith is always alone. What's wrong with him? "Hey, I'm a girl."

_But you don't look like one._

Please, she was just a child. I didn't deserve it. Before, she could count on her brother's support. Shiro was always so nice to her. Just like Adam. Keith spent most of his adolescence with them. But then, one night Shiro disappeared, he was presumed dead. And it hurt Keith a lot, because she was no longer supported by anyone.

_**{She was always dealing with the devil** _

_**She was always into taking those chances}** _

Keith must have been about 16 or 17 when he started trying to hide the body even more. Only wear wider, darker clothes. More masculine clothes and started to put aside the dresses, cropped and shorts that she liked so much just to not have to deal with questions or prying eyes.

Gradually she stopped being herself, to be something that the people around her wanted. And look, one more reason for her to hate her pathetic life.

Keith was never one to fall in love with someone easily. He never fell in love at first or gave himself up at second. She never felt like appearance mattered. What she expected to feel was a real connection to the person. Find out if her way of thinking and ideas matched her style and way. She didn't care about the gender in question. All she wanted was someone who could understand her. But it made some people say it was silly. That this was just another reason why she was a total freak. And in the end, Keith didn't go out with many people. Of course, she had a few bumps, in the end everyone does. But she also knows that for most of that time, she didn't feel ready to have a relationship or she just didn't want that responsibility at that point in her life.

Keith met Lance when he was 18. And despite the initial rivalry, he ended up with a crush on the blue-eyed boy. Lance wrote a song for her. He said he doesn't care about being trans. He looked into her eyes as she confessed the things she wanted to hide and said she was seeing her.

 ** _" Hey Keith, calm down, I see you! Only that!" And that was what mattered. All of those things, at the time, were like balm for Keith's wounds. But now? They are nothing but painful words_**.

Sweet words full of lies.

Lance cheated on her two weeks later.

But she forgave him. All the other times it happened despite the initial anger and fights that followed.

Lance said he didn't want to go out with her anymore. And Keith fought for his love until he saw that he really didn't want it. Then she let him go.

And one night, Lance said he wanted to go back. She welcomed him with open arms. And then one night she receives the news that Shiro has disappeared.

She called Lance. Asked for help. He cried on the phone to the message box. The next day Lance showed up, he didn't explain himself the night before, but he stayed with her as long as necessary. He said he would not abandon her. That would stay until the end.

Now here she was. Hugging the pillow holding the cry. A new post from Lance with his new girlfriend. A normal girl. That she could wear skirts and dresses. That I had no weights to share. A beautiful girl to look at. Sweet and able to make Lance happy.

"I'm tired of it, Keith! You're always down! You don't like to go out the way I do! You, I don't know, you don't even look like you want to be ... You're complicated." Lance raged while picking up his things from Keith's house. "Sometimes I think people are right about you."

Keith was tired, she had nothing more to say, hit back, as she always did. Something in the back of his mind whispered: He's right. And she just wanted it to be over soon. She felt like a wounded soldier who continued to fight, even though he was already defeated. Keith, I just didn't want to fight anymore.

She went to the bathroom quietly, listening to Lance complaining about some things.

"That's it? Won't you say anything?" he looked at her.

"Only that you take the remains of your junk and go to the whore who gave birth, I don't care Lance. I just want you out of here as soon as possible." She managed to say in a steady voice, looking at Lance, but not seeing his oceans eyes, the same ones that drowned her for years.

"Go on …" Lance look a deep breath running a hand through his hair, and getting his things back. Keith started walking to the bathroom again.

She didn't call when she slammed the door. Listening to Lance's curses. She didn't care about the pain in her chest. She just took one of the antidepressant boxes, a tranquilizer, and sat on the toilet lid.

Then he took a deep breath once, twice, three times. The discussion and the last things said circling in your mind, without giving you rest. Like stabs to the soul and heart. She was tired of pain. Then he swallowed some pills, clearly more than necessary, but she had been using these drugs for so long that maybe her body didn't even care anymore. He waited a few minutes to calm his tears and make sure that Lance was already far away, so that he could get up.

She splashed water on her face, opened the bathroom door, and a deafening silence welcomed her with open arms. Everything looked the same, but different.

Messy.

She didn't like mess. Never liked it. But at the moment he didn't care about that. He walked, heavily, despite starting to feel light, to the door just to make sure it was securely closed and then went back to bed.

He became involved in his shyness and pain, hoping that the medicine and the blanket will warm his spirit and free himself from all his pain.

Thoughts still swirled in his mind like fog. But she let out a small smile as hot tears fell on her face. It took more than she wanted to get to sleep.

And then he woke up when the story started. Alone. The drugs had already lost their effect. And deep down she didn't even have the strength to get up. She just wanted to stay in bed until the pain left her. She was just trying to get lost. But he couldn't sleep any more. He rolled on the bed, until he got up. The mess was starting to irritate.

That's how she turned on the lights and started tidying up the house, putting things back where they belonged. It was then that he realized that Lance did not take everything. Feelings and memories snaking through the house. Dancing and mocking her. They were all faded. This place was looking like Lance had been gone for years, when in reality it had been only a few hours.

Keith ended up finding pictures and some T-shirts. He held them close to his chest and sat on the floor. And then he tore up some pictures when he felt the fire of anger in his chest and wept. But then he started to calm down, even though the pain in his chest was still there. And then you can see your photos better with Lance. This was all melancholy and uncomfortable. The feeling burning in his chest.

She put it all together carefully. As if I could still rip the photos more. Then he put everything in a paper bag. He dialed Lance's number carefully. And as expected, the call went down in the message box:

" ** _– I'm sorry to be calling at this hour and please listen to me ... I know you don't want to hear me and I know there's no turning back for us, that the end of our story has come together. But your photos and other things stayed here at home. When I can get it ... or if you prefer, I can leave it with Hunk and you can take it and do whatever you want. I don't care ... I just ... I'm sorry for everything. Thank you for the adventure and the time you wasted on me. I love you, but I will handle it. I'm sorry, goodbye."_**

Keith didn't sleep any more that night, and the next and the next. He left home just for quick work and came home practically running. People are already beginning to comment on your breakup, and start wanting to meddle in your life. Everyone already knew about Lance's new girlfriend. And Keith could hear some: "Poor him. Lance dumped him. Actually, he's a girl. Except the clothes don't do it. Maybe that's why Lance broke up with her."

Keith was angry at those words. Until sadness mixed with everything. And it just closed. He ignored it as he always did.

She returned home and to the medicines, ready to be taken elsewhere. Then he took a shower to try to get rid of stress. She took the right amount of medicine. And he went back to his bed. Exhausted and empty. Bland and anxious. All she expected was to be able to sleep. But then the annoying sound of the bell brought it to reality. Pulling her out of her thoughts and memories. Keith could ignore that. But then the cell phone started ringing too, and there were only two people that could be. Of course, they were the only ones who really cared about her.

Keith answered the phone, Romelle's lively, sweet voice on the other side, while Acxa's snort sounded far away and a knock on the door was heard.

She opened the door and smiled at the two girls. As always they were perfect.

Acxa wore a dark blue lace dress with sparkles that Keith bet they sparkled in the light. Black heels. All along with dark lipstick highlighted the dark skin, making it look like it also glowed. And as always, his arms were crossed in his classic sulky face. She also had two small bags that made Keith wonder why.

Romelle, on the other hand, wore light pink fishnet tights, a long white skirt that did not reach the bottom of the leg and a pastel blue low-cut tank top, a black leather boot with a heel and low ankle. Her long blond hair was arranged in two complicated braids and in her hands, she held a briefcase.

"Hello Kitty! Let's go out and dance and you will go with us!" Romelle jumps into Keith's personal space pulling her into a tight hug.

"Your breasts are choking her, Romelle." Acxa says entering and closing the door." But that's exactly what she said. You're hanging out with us right now, it's not an option to say no or make excuses.

_**{She said she met a couple other women who were into late night dancing}** _

"She's right, cuddly." Romelle taps Keith on the nose. And right after that, take a good look at Keith. "And can you explain what that is about you?"

" My pajama?" Keith evaluates himself.

" That old rag you bought from the thrift store? God forbid, I'm going to have nightmares about it." Romelle sighs. "We will make you a princess, more beautiful than you are now! You know, we are your fairy godmothers! And detail…" Romelle hugs Keith sideways and whispers her secret in her ear. "Our spell can last well beyond midnight.

"I refuse to be a fairy godmother. I'm more like a fashion guru.” Acxa says where he was from. "Romelle?"

" Leave it to me." Acxa smiles mischievously as she shares her gaze with Romelle and the two look predatory at the smaller girl. Keith swallowed.

"Let's see if you have real clothes that really match who you really are in that wardrobe." Acxa goes towards Keith's room.

"Let's do a make up on you." Romelle taps her bag and throws Keith on the couch. "Nothing too fancy. But something that highlights you. It will look so beautiful!" Romelle says fiddling with her purse and taking out the things she would use.

It didn't take long to start, while talking about life and cursing Lance or saying things like: If you weren't like a little sister to me, I would definitely try to catch you. Keith just laughed at a few things.

It didn't take long for Romelle to finish. The only thing left was the lipstick.

"This one will let you choose, dear, remember, wisdom!" says Romelle showing the shades of lipstick she had.

"I like red." Keith says a little embarrassed and Romelle makes a happy snap.

"Wonderful choice" she says guarding the others and then immediately applying the lipstick to Keith. "What? Have you set up our star's look?"

"It was difficult, but yes!" Acxa looks like. "Lucky for Keef not to have grown and put on weight in the last few years. I found a beautiful outfit for her." She looked at the two and smiled. -"I loved Keith makeup."

"It was done by the best." She praised and Romelle laughed.

"Now you will change quickly. We don't want to arrive at the party too late." ordered the blonde.

Keith agreed, after all, any chance he had of trying to prevent this was gone as soon as he opened the door. She went to the bedroom and leaned against the door looking at Acxa's choice.

A tight black blouse that showed the belly, black high-waisted pants that had some tears in the knee and near the thigh. Next to them were his high platform heels.

She loves this outfit. But when he forced himself to leave these things to fit in better with what others thought, he ended up being ashamed. She felt a little insecure, but her friends were waiting for her. They were the only people who were still with her and Keith just couldn't let them down. She put on her clothes on a sigh, and refused to look in the mirror too much, so she just took a box of tranquilizers and took some pills.

"Hey, look, I bought those fishnets for you! So you and I match and my shirt matches Acxa's dress!" Romelle says happy to see that Keith has not yet put on the shoe, but smiling sulkily because Keith would have to take off his pants to put everything back on. Keith wasted no time in taking off his pants.

"Thanks Roh, but I didn't need all that work." Keith says picking up his pants and opening them immediately and putting on his heels. "I think we're ready?"

"Yes! In the car I give the final touch up!" Romelle returns to wrap her arms around Keith's waist and the two leave the house after locking everything up.

Acxa was in the front passenger seat. Romelle sat back with Keith, laughing at nothing.

"Keith dear, that big handsome guy is called Regris. And he is our driver of the night!" Acxa taps the boy's shoulder who just nods at Keith. "The only one of us who won't get drunk."

After that, Regris started the car and they got out. Acxa put it on any radio while Romelle put the final touch on Keith's hair. Two braids on top of Keith's head, leaving the rest of the hair not too long, loose, with the natural ripples.

"Perfect!" She comments and pinches Keith's cheeks. "Great!"

Regris for the first time said that he would go to a friend's house to pick him up and supply him, but that he would soon join them.

Acxa and Romelle wasted no time in getting into the party by dragging Keith who was a little disheveled with her heels.

Soon the two girls were laughing, drinking and dancing. While Keith just sat at the bar and ordered a colorful cocktail just because the name was funny.

A boy and a girl approached her and tried to bring up the subject.

"Do you know them? I heard that they are the terror of parties." The red-haired girl says.

"They are my friends." Keith smiles without further ado, she didn't like talking to strangers about her life. "It's hers are not the terror of parties, in fact they asked me to come, so they would not be alone? I think."

"Your friends?" The boy asked. "They seem…"

"Be having a lot of fun." the girl interrupts, while the three look at the other two.

" Hey girls. I bet with you that I can turn this chopp of Romelle's breasts, just using my mouth!" Acxa who was clearly drunk says putting the glass in the middle of Romelle's cleavage. "Learn now from the master!" She bows a little to the people who were looking, and then leaning over to take the glass with her mouth and doing what she promised.

"This is my girl!" Romelle says impressed by clapping her hands. "I want to see if I can join that too! WAITER BRINGS ANOTHER ROUND TO US!" She says, ready to take the test on the first candidate or on Acxa itself.

" It seems very nice. How about joining us for the test?" The girl smiles at the other boy as they look at Keith.

" No, thank you." She quickly dismisses. While the duo shrugs and goes elsewhere.

When Keith looked back to where the friends were, he found that they were gone. So I was alone again. And as much as the loud music that the music played and the possibilities of having fun were screaming at her, all she managed to do was feel herself in her room again. Where everything was cold and in every corner a longing lived. As depressing as that was, she would like to go back there.

Keith got up, she knew that kind of party. Shiro did a great job to make sure that she didn't indulge in any addictions.

But even so, a long time ago on a night like this, she had felt happy and tall. And she swore to Shiro that she would never do that again. But now Shiro was no longer here. And at the moment all she wanted was to see colors again and be happy like Acxa, Romelle and everyone else at that party.

It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. There weren't many people around him. She was alone. He looked for the most distant and lonely place. Where the noise of music and people was just a muffled whisper. Lonely and alone. No. She had her pills.

Unlike the placebos she took to pretend to ward off anxiety, insomnia and depression. And then when an agonizing pain invaded his chest. She swallowed the first pill.

It didn't take long for her to fall in love with that sensation.

_**{She fell in love with a pill that could take away all her pain** _

_**Then she fell in love with a whole new drug that could fill her veins}** _

Too bad she was greedy. She needs to be even more satisfied, even more distant. She could still see the world around her. I could feel the pain of rejection and longing. And that was not what she wanted. So he started taking other pills. In her mind, she planned not to overdo it. But her plan went into space as soon as other people joined her and started offering new things. Other pills and share your pains. At no time did they insist. And at no time did she deny it. Finally, she felt satisfied talking to those strangers. She didn't notice when they left.

Lost in a different reality. Where she could master her emotions. And your life. A place where Shiro was still alive. Where he and Adam saw her graduate from college. In a reality where she was sure of herself. Completely free to be who she wanted. Be who she really was. It was a perfect and light world.

,"Keith Hey, let's get you home." A distant, gentle but slightly concerned voice said. Keith did not want to leave. The real world hurt her.

She was so tired of being hurt. Please, just let her stay here. She could be happy if she stayed.

"Come I'll help you." Keith caught a glimpse when Acxa and Romelle put her in the car. The two talking to each other, Keith did not understand what they were talking about.

Suddenly Keith's perfect world was no longer acting as he wanted. And it scared her. And she felt tremendous frustration.

" I don't want to go home. It's ugly there and and… ”She tried to find a word, but her mind was so clouded. Why was her body so sore?" I am "I sob "So tired.

"We know, dear." Keith felt a hand in his hair.

\- I feel like I'm in last place. Keith let the words out. - I feel like I'm a heartbreak. Keith felt his stomach churn.

\- You are not. - A voice said, but she couldn't decide whose it was.

\- STOP THE CAR! - she shouted, and covered her mouth, pushing everything in front of her, opening the car door and throwing up, even though the car was not completely stopped.

She stood there, vomiting and her head spinning. She was so distressed and angry. But for what exact reasons, she didn't know.

\- Hey ... Better now? A voice asked and Keith denied, going back to the car.

\- Take me home, please. - She said while her head hurt and she closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come and take her away to ward off all discomfort.

She doesn't remember anything after that. In addition to a few flashes of it putting nothing else out.

The next day, an Acxa with a hangover was on the sofa in his house, and a Romelle already standing and ready with a cup of coffee on the table.

Keith only answered the Basics and said he was fine and apologized for the night before.

Romelle also apologized for not being with her. But Keith more than quickly said that they were not to blame.

Keith went to work in the afternoon, despite all the tiredness and malaise.

A week later, at the weekend, Keith left again, but this time alone. Despite how badly the consequences of his actions were. She wanted to forget the pain for a while.

And that started to repeat itself more and more.

Until one day she fell in love with something besides the pills.

This was brand new and more efficient.

He ran and filled his veins even better than the blood that flowed through her. And her system did the rest for her.

_**{She fell in love with a pill that could take away all her pain** _

_**Then she fell in love with a whole new drug that could fill her veins}** _

The blood carried the new drug all over his body. The rapid heartbeat making the blood and the drug go even faster through your body and make its effects.

Finally. She got what she wanted. Away from all the pain and loneliness. Dancing in the night. At the party of someone who didn't care.

Dancing with the darkness, with your broken heart and all your problems.

They seemed less difficult now. As friends and the only thing she could do was smile at them.

Laughing the same way they laughed at her.

This was fun. They were laughing ... And happy? Why was she not happy despite all the euphoria? I hoped, that wasn't right, she should be happy! What was happening?

Ah of course. Your body quickly got used to the new drug. She needed more. Then he went out dancing and running after more.

He handed the money over to the person she didn't really care about paying attention to. And he went to one of the rooms in the place. And he applied a new dose of whatever was in his veins. And finally she was high.

She threw herself on the mattress in the bedroom and rolled happily over the sensation in her body. And again he realized, behind all the euphoria that had been his father. It was still sad and empty. The hole in your chest is still there. The whirlwind of silence, just watching her. And it scared her.

She was even more scared when she looked at herself and began to notice her realities along with the illusion of the drug and euphoria.

She was still her. Shiro was still missing. The emptiness, disappointment, shame, longing, incapacity, anger and sadness were still there. In front of you. Looking at her.

Then they started to walk away, and show Keith a mirror. Despite the panic in her veins, she got out of bed and noticed that she was barefoot. But that was not important.

She walked slowly to the mirror, and at first glance she didn't see her own reflection. She didn't know what to think. It was then that he began to evaluate the complete mirror.

And there in the corner, at the end of it, was a child, with his back to her, sitting on the floor and looking at nothing, while hugging herself. Trying to comfort yourself.

It was then that Keith noticed. The child was actually her. She hated that. What was happening.

The first thing he saw himself doing was hitting the mirror with all his strength, while quick, thick tears streamed down his face. She took a step back when the glass broke and hurt her hand.

The flying shards hurt her feet, but she was unable to process the physical pain, while the emotional pain was clearly more painful.

His heart was so racing. What the fuck was that? _What was happening?_

Her vision darkened and she managed to sit up on the floor quickly, before becoming discouraged.

**_{And then_ **

**_She's high_ **

**_She lives in the sky_ **

**_Tonight she's satisfied_ **

**_Rolling back her eyes_ **

**_But then she starts to cry_ **

**_Everything is turning to black}_ **

Keith was not knocked out for more than two minutes. Awareness quickly surfacing. And she could have stopped there.

But panic was still in her veins, the broken Mirror could still reveal what she didn't want to see. And everything was making her so scared.

She saw the syringe not far away, and got up to fetch it. She felt dizzy when she got up, and had to hold on to the closet to keep from going back to the floor. Again hurting her feet on broken glass, and now she can feel the pain and let out a groan followed by a curse.

She took a deep breath, removing the glass shard from her foot and looked at the syringe that was throwing in front of her. Everything still spun and her stomach turned.

But even so, she gathered all the lucidity and strength possible to continue her journey. She bent down to get what she wanted. And he held her steady looking ahead of him.

She sighed and went to sit on the bed. Still hallucinating in the midst of thoughts. But she had a point. Keith has been waiting a long time.

The drug in your veins is very strong, but not enough. At least not yet.

She fell in love with the medicine he's taking, he just wasn't able to get rid of all his pain, because she didn't put enough in. Of course, that was it. Too Little does too little for her. But if it was too much, everything that had just happened ... it just wouldn't happen. Ready. Finally ready.

He closed his eyes slowly, while the needle sank into his veins. She starts to get sick slowly to get used to the stinging pain. Yes, in a matter of minutes, your mind is gone. This time forever.

Keith, you've been waiting a long time ... Too long. It was her decision.

_**{All in one night** _

_**She just went to heaven and back}** _

Keith stood up, feeling his senses heightened. She finally paid attention to the sound that came from outside, a little dancing song. It's kind of hard to deal with everything. There are a lot of sensations in your body now. But even so she starts trying to dance on her own. The wobbly body.

And now she felt the effect she wanted. And she swears she fell in love with him. But not a passion as he felt for Lance and past drugs. For the first time, she felt loved.

She smiled silly as she let the feeling circulate through her body as she spun in the lying illusion that she was trying to make herself believe.

The drugs took and took everything else from her.

But hey, they got you to be satisfied for the first time in so long.

But at what cost?

Like a girl like she could afford. I see in her eyes that the girl is lost.

Keith stopped spinning and opened his eyes.

" _How ruined are you?_ " Shiro asks as new tears start to fall on his face quickly.

"Shiro?" She asked so surprised and disbelieving. "SHIRO!" She said again and tried to run to her brother. But the part of the mirror that hadn't shattered on the floor, reflected something and she looked.

The child was on his feet, looking at her with tears in his eyes. She was still hugging herself, her eyes empty and scared. They looked like they were begging for something. Begging for help.

 **"How ruined are you?** " Shiro asked again and she looked at him, and then stumbled.

And it wasn't like movies or anything. She didn't fall in slow motion. It was fast and painful. His body and head falling to the ground and hitting everything.

She turned on her side in a groan and the darkness took her.

She doesn't know how much time she passed out, but she knew she hadn't been in more than 2 minutes like the first time.

His head turned slightly. She didn't even remember where she was or what she was doing. It was then that realization hit her hard.

She sighed loudly and looked around the room, running a hand through her messy black hair.

Her breathing stopped when she froze. This was not possible. There was simply no logical explanation for this.

Keith walked over to the body that was thrown in front of him.

She couldn't help but cry out, but she still reached for her mouth.

The one on the floor, lying there, pale and lifeless still with her eyes open looking at the broken mirror, and with her mouth foaming, was She.

Overdose.

She dropped down beside her body and started to cry, while shaking her own deceased body.

"Wake up!" Nothing, she didn't move, Keith lowered his own eyelids.

This could only be a hallucination of the drug you just injected into your veins. Of course.

But even so she stood up in a panic, still looking at her body, as she walked slowly backwards. She saw her shoes and put them on, avoiding looking at where the mirror and her body were.

She was leaving this room of horrors. But then he looked at her body again and panic washed over her again.

She couldn't leave herself like this, she needed help.

It was then that she ran out of the room and found people in the hall.

"Please! You need to help me." She said shaking the shoulder of a Boy, who had a classic red cup in hand.

He didn't move to look at her, still talking to the girl in front of him. As if Keith was not there.

She jerked harder and screamed, trying to get the girl to look at her. But she also didn't notice it.

hen she started to run between people and see if anyone else saw her.

**_{Boilingwater_ **

**_Dying in an empty corner_ **

**_Tied to aluminum borders_ **

**_She tried but the obsidian caught her}_ **

Why was no one helping her? Or seeing her? What was happening? What if she was really dead? What if no one helped her in time?

 **No. No. No. No.** _This cannot be happening._

Keith fell to the party floor and screamed, pulling his hair. But still, nobody saw her. She screamed some more and hit her hand on the floor while crying.

She felt it when her heart started beating too hard and a white light appeared.

No no no and **no**.

She got up, if the people at that party couldn't see her, she would find someone. But what if she found it and it was too late? What if it was too late? She should just accept things. To accept that you were stupid enough to overdose so badly that you could kill her so quickly?

At least it didn't hurt as much as the other things and hallucinations.

No. She couldn't give up now. That's why he started trying to find a way out, or someone. Anything to help her.

But again, everything proved to be in vain. She couldn't help herself. It was too late. She was never able to handle anything, she was never good enough. It has always been a broken toy.

In the end, rethinking everything ... Is that what she always wanted?

Peace and rest, she should be dead now, right? Why was everything so confused yet? She should be satisfied! So why isn't she?

A heat burns your body inside, and then I couldn't breathe. Everything spun and synchronized with something and it was like she was going to pass out or throw up at any moment. But that never happened, she was stuck in that cycle, unable to draw air into her lungs. Oh she knew the horrible feeling of a Panic attack well. When you are someone like her, you end up dealing with many during your life.

But she never got used to them. That damn sensation was always unsettling and made her want to take her own skin off. She was suffocated. It was then that he ran to a corner and fell to the ground, taking off his shoes and necklace while hoping for some relief. Then he just put his head around his legs and hugged himself.

She stayed there, trapped, until she started to cry like a little child who got lost from her parents. Or even worse.

" _Keith_." A voice called to her and Keith waited a few seconds. All its turbulence, seeming to calm down quickly. " _Keith_." The voice called again.

Keith didn't think twice and looked up.

A tall, strong man was looking at her with a gentle smile.

Should she remember this man from somewhere? For he gave her great peace just by smiling at her.

Keith stood looking at him. But then the realization hit her. And it was as if the autopilot dominated it. Someone was looking and talking to her. And it could help your room self!

"You need to help me, sir!" Keith got up quickly and started to explain what was going on and what the Man was supposed to do.

But the man just kept looking and smiling. Was he by any chance mocking her?

_**{And it might seem like she's crazy** _

_**By the things that she might say but** _

_**While you're talking she shoots diamorphine right into her veins}** _

"Please!" She said infuriated and a tremor hit the place.

The man did not look uncomfortable.

"You remind me of your mother." He said and Keith felt tears in his eyes, what was he talking about? How did he know your mother? - Little girl, calm down. - he said with the same smile. - We have time.

\- We don't! - Keith stopped him. Stubborn as always - You don't understand me! I need your help now!

\- I know, little one. - The man smiles, but this time Sad. - That's why I'm here. - He says and starts to walk away. - Come with me. I want to show you something.

Keith didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave herself in that room. But something pulled and whispered to her to follow the Man. That she knew she knew from somewhere.

And that is what she did. He ran after the man. When she reached him on the roof of the party he was leaning on the parapet watching the city.

\- I'll tell you a story. - the Man said. And Keith can only frown.

\- I don't want to hear a story! I told you! I need you to help me! Keith almost stamped his foot in agony.

\- I'll help you if you hear me. - The man said, and she cannot understand his tone.

\- Okay then. - She said and approached. That place was cold.

\- There was a girl. She was small, but she was already misunderstood. Her world started to fall apart when she was 5 years old. - dad. - And from then on everything was difficult for her. First, no one else was kind and nobody understood her. And she started to lose direction. In fact, she was always lost. At the beginning she thought she could find herself. But as the years went by, he saw no. And the more time that passed, the more your heart bleed. And little by little the Blood was running out and her heart was getting small and painful.

Keith didn't like this story, but he let it continue.

\- And however dry and small the heart was, the girl's bitter tears wetted her heart. - The man took a box out of his beige coat and started looking in his pockets for something. - And from that heart thorns began to sprout. Every disappointment or bad thing that happened in his life, was a new thorn growing and snaking past his broken heart.

 **She didn't like the story.** _She hated it._

\- The First Thorn appeared right after your father left you alone in the world. Without the protective embrace that always protected her from big problems. Keith watched the man again.

\- She loved Tex. - Keith whispered the man looked pained. He approached her and hugged her.

\- The second thorn grew when everything around it changed. His mother closed up. Shiro left the house. And her life was no longer funny. She felt lost and so sad. She needed someone to tell her that everything would be okay. Even if it was a lie. She needed some comfort. But do you know what happened? - Keith knew.

\- What? - The man walked away and she realized that they were no longer on the terrace, but in a child's room.

\- She didn't. In place of the comfort he needed, he received words that hurt his tear and burned his heart. - He said and then a child came into the room holding a small notebook.

 **The mirror child.** _Keith knew her so well._

_The little girl looked sad and sighed taking the courage to take the pencil out of the bag. She sat on the bed and knew how to write a few words that she could._

_A tear wet the page and the little girl stopped writing, sighing and wiping away her tears, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't need another scolding now or even "a real reason" to cry._

_\- She wrote something like: "Mommy, today I found out that you don't like me." And she tore the piece of paper towards the living room, where the mother was and handed it to her, ashamed and afraid. So she soon went back to the room. It didn't take more than a minute for the mother to call back._

_"When she got close to the sofa, the mother continued looking at the torn sheet._

_\- What did you mean by that? - The mother asked and looked at her. She felt like crying. Her mother always fought with her. Most of the time, I had no reason. And the little girl ended up so sad about everything. - I think it's you who don't love me._

_\- Not! I love you mom! But you fought me today and ... - She didn't know how to end it, when every word was hard to get out of her sore throat. - Sorry, Mom is just ..._

_\- Go to your room, Akira. - The mother sighed, so disappointed, throwing the paper on the sofa. The little girl took it and went back to the room. There she tried to cry as quietly as possible. "_

_\- Is it possible for a child to hate himself? Because that was what she felt right now. She was disappointed and hating herself for writing that. She shouldn't have, she was just a silly child. - The Man continued. - After a few days everything got back to normal and the little girl almost forgot about it. It turned into a bad memory. But sometimes she remembered that and felt ashamed and shivered. She remembered a lot when she was alone and sad or after what happened that day to repeat herself in a different way, but at the same end._

\- Did that make more thorns grow in your heart? Keith asked and the man handed her the box and a key. Keith held the box tight.

\- No, as I said, this was the second thorn, but every time the memory returned, the thorn bleed and spilled around the heart, where new thorn feet were born. - the Man said.

\- When did the other thorns begin to appear? She asked and the man passed in front of them and they were magically in another scenario.

**_And then_ **

**_She's high_ **

**_She lives in the sky_ **

**_Tonight she's satisfied_ **

**_Rolling back her eyes_ **

**_But then she starts to cry_ **

**_Everything is turning to black_ **

**_All in one night_ **

**_She just went to heaven and back_ **

\- The third thorn appeared when the older brother left the house for good. He was never there, but now it was final. He was going to be perfect elsewhere. The little girl loved her brother. He was the only pillar of normalcy and warmth that she really had. Not that she noticed much. But even so, as much as she never thought about it, she hoped he cared more. - The man thinks a little. - She thought that thought was selfish. Say that or ask him to take it along. So I just let him go. She should have said something. Vented when he had the opportunity. But she was just a girl. How would I know?

\- She already understood things and knew she should talk. Keith frowned. - If she can say that to her mother ... could she say that no?

\- Perhaps. But maybe she was afraid to regret it? - The man shrugged.

\- Do you regret how you regret the letter? So in any case everything would be in regret.

\- That is not known. It could have happened, but it could also not have. But it still resulted in a thorn. After that the fourth thorn appeared in the school. The fifth in late childhood to adolescence. The sixth when he went to live with his brother and even then he didn't clarify things. Then again at school and more Espinhos bloomed with each new disappointment or pain he collected in his chest, even if he didn't want to. And each thorn did something when something connected to it happened. - The man showed a rose bush and pointed the thorns. - As I said, one was bleeding, one is made of glass, the other was sobbing in tears, another was releasing a strange gas, there were some that were weeding and so on.

\- Why did she stay alive then? Her life is a bitter drug. Keith felt the fire burning inside again and the man looked at her unreadable.

\- She had her ways of postponing that thought. Only not the right way. We can say that she was playing jumping in the jump. - He said and Keith saw the child again in the mirror, jumping in a hop hop alone. - When she was down, she would jump and go to heaven. Touching the clouds. Leaving all problems on earth. But soon she was going down again. And then…

\- I was jumping again. - Keith completed as the little girl jumped in what appeared to be in slow motion.

\- only she got sick of jumping. The thorns spread beyond your heart. Wrapping legs and back in your arms. Making her sore, tired and heavy. And then one of the worst Thorns was born when his brother disappeared. Unlike those who only stayed inside, this one had an effect on the outside as well. As if the space inside your body was not enough. And it made everything hurt even more. Because of these effects, she ended up losing another person she loved. The beautiful boy with the blue eyes. He even put his thorn in it.

Keith followed the man to where a grown girl was sitting in the bathroom crying.

\- As after a while she got tired of just looking at the stormy sky of her life, she thought of something that could go back to heaven. - The man said and Keith saw the girl lighting a lighter.

**_{She went to heaven and back_ **

**_She went to heaven and back}_ **

\- It was a stupid choice. Keith murmured and heard a noise from the box.

\- When you are as lost as she is, you don't notice when a choice is good or bad. - He said and Keith watched the girl crying while emptying it with herself. - It was the first time that after being in the clouds for a little while, the dark swallowed her. And it scared her. She promised to never do that again. But it was not long before she was playing at heaven and back again. Antidepressants and other drugs have never been more useless than they are now. And she was alone. At night. Dancing like it doesn't exist tomorrow.

\- Was she happy? - Keith asked getting closer to the man to observe the girl better.

\- No. It was just a lie that she wished was true. - Keith saw when the girl went into the dark of her house, taken by two friends. - She still felt alone. In a world of black and white. Everything was so dull and she starts to wonder if she should really stay alive.

\- She shouldn't. - Keith says and again the box moves.

\- I knew it. This box belongs to the girl. - The man looks at the box and Keith. - Why don't you take a look at her?

Keith stared at the box and when he looked ahead, the man was gone. He left her alone and without the help she needed.

Keith took a deep breath, trying to forget that she needed help. It would be a lie that she was not curious to know what was inside.

For the short time he was in the presence of the box, he felt some connection with it. But even so, I wasn't silly and I was afraid of what I would find inside.

Keith sighed a little with his eyes closed. And when he turned around he saw that he was not in the same place.

Now she was on a tall building. There was a bench nearby and she didn't think twice about going to sit there.

She watched the view of the night sky as the wind ruffled her hair. In an act of courage he took a deep breath, squeezing the box over his chest and then did the inevitable.

Keith turned the key to the box slowly and missed the steering. He let out a frustrated snort. But he managed to unlock the box. It took a little longer to take courage, but she finally lifted the lid.

Keith froze looking at that.

And then she cried and choked.

It was ugly. Disgusting and disgusting perhaps. The girl's heart was beating slowly. Thorns and weeds everywhere ready to come out of the box.

This was not right. She was feeling wrong herself.

Keith wanted to scream and throw that thing away. But the thought alone hurt so much that she had to bend over. But even so she joined forces to get up and throw it from the top of the building.

She ran to the ledge and closed her eyes ready to throw the box. But he did not succeed.

Why excite? Just play and it would all be over.

That was also a lie. If she threw the box, she knew that she would have to, too.

**_{Now everything is turning to black_ **

**_All in one night_ **

**_She just went to heaven and back}_ **

\- It was a stupid choice. Keith murmured and heard a noise from the box.

\- When you are as lost as she is, you don't notice when a choice is good or bad. - He said and Keith watched the girl crying while emptying it with herself. - It was the first time that after being in the clouds for a little while, the dark swallowed her. And it scared her. She promised to never do that again. But it was not long before she was playing at heaven and back again. Antidepressants and other drugs have never been more useless than they are now. And she was alone. At night. Dancing like it doesn't exist tomorrow.

\- Was she happy? - Keith asked getting closer to the man to observe the girl better.

\- No. It was just a lie that she wished was true. - Keith saw when the girl went into the dark of her house, taken by two friends. - She still felt alone. In a world of black and white. Everything was so dull and she starts to wonder if she should really stay alive.

\- She shouldn't. - Keith says and again the box moves.

\- I knew it. This box belongs to the girl. - The man looks at the box and Keith. - Why don't you take a look at her?

Keith stared at the box and when he looked ahead, the man was gone. He left her alone and without the help she needed.

Keith took a deep breath, trying to forget that she needed help. It would be a lie that she was not curious to know what was inside.

For the short time he was in the presence of the box, he felt some connection with it. But even so, I wasn't silly and I was afraid of what I would find inside.

Keith sighed a little with his eyes closed. And when he turned around he saw that he was not in the same place.

Now she was on a tall building. There was a bench nearby and she didn't think twice about going to sit there.

She watched the view of the night sky as the wind ruffled her hair. In an act of courage he took a deep breath, squeezing the box over his chest and then did the inevitable.

Keith turned the key to the box slowly and missed the steering. He let out a frustrated snort. But he managed to unlock the box. It took a little longer to take courage, but she finally lifted the lid.

Keith froze looking at that.

And then she cried and choked.

It was ugly. Disgusting and disgusting perhaps. The girl's heart was beating slowly. Thorns and weeds everywhere ready to come out of the box.

This was not right. She was feeling wrong herself.

Keith wanted to scream and throw that thing away. But the thought alone hurt so much that she had to bend over. But even so she joined forces to get up and throw it from the top of the building.

She ran to the ledge and closed her eyes ready to throw the box. But he did not succeed.

Why excite? Just play and it would all be over.

That was also a lie. If she threw the box, she knew that she would have to, too.

**_{Heaven and back_ **

**_Heaven and back_ **

**_Heaven and back}_ **

Keith lowered his head looking at his feet and cried, as he took the box close to hugging her.

Keith knelt on the floor and Ali was crying. The thorn that wept, wept even more. And Keith felt that horrible pain in his chest and body again.

Damn it. She wanted this to stop! She wants this to stop! Already!

A purple ray passed in the sky and a moment later a great crash. Keith took a deep breath trying to calm himself and went back to the bench.

She stood there, looking at her heart, which gradually stopped crying and began to pulse again slowly. He was having such a hard time. Keith wished he could help. Try to remove the thorns and everything else. Make the heart healthy again.

If he ever was.

The question was that she had no idea how to do this. How to help that heart, when she couldn't help herself? Did anyone ever find that room? Was that it? She died? Did you get a ticket to that place and forget to buy it back?

Keith closed the box, locked it again and watched it. The box was made of wood, with molds that looked like they had been made by hand. The details were a faded gold and She ran her fingers through them following the line until Ali, very small of a faint purple, Keith squinted at the bad lighting and managed to read: _Akira Kogane._

Keith felt his eyes set and a few stubborn tears fell.

She was tired of crying. In fact, now she was getting sleepy. She wanted to be able to get some sleep.

But not. She couldn't sleep now. So he just got up, still holding the box; protecting it; and went to observe the city view.

Alteia was a beautiful city at night. The seeing was cold. The city lights reflected from afar, Roxas at nightfall or dawn, if Keith looked well he could see the lake and maybe if he took a deep breath, he could smell the flowers of the squares.

She leaned over and looked down, it was considerably tall.

She couldn't be considering that, right?

Keith managed to climb Ali holding the box. Her balance was not there, but it was still pretty good, thanks to the ballet lessons that her mother forced her to do when she was little.

Keith turned and tried to take a step. She did it, but she stopped for a while to regain her balance. She kept walking until she stopped and looked down.

There were a considerable number of cars coming and going, despite the night.

She was already finished. What would happen if...

\- You wanted my help. But you didn't tell me what exactly it was for.

Keith was startled and unbalanced. Her legs froze so quickly along with the cold down her spine when she fell.

She tried to scream, but her voice didn't come out and she only managed to hold the box tight.

The thud on the terrace floor was a little painful. How funny, if she was dead, she could still be in pain.

Keith was still scared when she looked at the man sitting on the bench who was looking at her with a funny smile.

Did he hit his head well?

But who was she to judge after all.

_**{Well you lied** _

_**You said you were fine}** _

Keith was still speechless when he sat down, looking angrily at the Man, after checking that the box had not been damaged.

Great. Keith now clung to a heart that was not even healthy. Wonderful! She deserved a standing ovation!

\- What? - she thought about many things, but that's what ended up coming out and sounding stupid.

\- What do you want me to do for you? The man asked again. As if she hasn't already said.

\- I already told you! You should have helped me! - Keith says euphorically.

\- Had? Don't you want my help anymore? The man asked, still seated.

\- It's too late. - Keith throws his free hand through the air, sad and resigned to his own speech.

\- Why is it too late? Did you give up help? Don't you want to be helped anymore? - The man asked leaning against the wall where the bench was.

Keith didn't know how to answer for a minute.

She stood there, looking at the floor and then walked to the man's side. Sitting next to him.

\- I just got tired and feel like it's too late for anything. Keith replied softly, his chest aching.

\- And you still want help? He asked looking at her.

\- I do, but I don't know what for. - Keith vented. - I've been looking for help or a way out for so long, that now that I have the opportunity to be helped, I don't even know what the help I need is anymore.

\- You spent so much time focused on it that you forgot. - Keith nods.

\- That's basically it. The truth is, as I said, I'm too much of a casanda. - Keith says and the man puts his arms around her. Keith rests his head on it.

\- Little, you have a choice, if you just want to leave, no one will be angry, but if you still want help, you will receive it. - The man rubs his arm, trying to give comfort.

\- How does the girl in your story take care of your heart? - Keith asked jokingly running his fingers around the outline of the box. - Did she take care of him or was it too late?

\- you really like this "too late" story, don't you? He asked playfully, while Keith laughed. - Well, it's hard to take care of a heart. Especially one that is in terminal phase. Her heart is really broken. But still how to restore it. But it must be fast. It will not endure forever.

\- And what should she do? Keith asked.

\- Giving him love, patience, it will be difficult and it will often seem that no progress has been made. It must resolve each thorn, one at a time and it will hurt a lot. - He explains. - It will be worse than taking a part of the body, but when it ends, all you will have is the memory and the victory that you got. It will be a battle that will take a long time, but it will be worth it. Because in the end, the heart will be healthy and the girl's life too!

\- So it won't be easy, but will it be worth it? Keith asked looking at the box.

\- Go if she wants to. In the end, it will still leave marks that will not disappear complementarily, but they are there only as a reminder of its trajectory.

\- Does she need to do it alone?

\- most of this healing process has to be done alone. - The man says and Keith sighs.

\- How does the story end?

**_{But now you're terrified_ **

**_'Cause you don't wanna die_ **

**_Then you start to cry_ **

**_You wish that you could take it all back}_ **

Keith lies down on the man's lap. She was getting tired and something in the back of her mind was panicking. But she was too tired to call.

\- It's a question that only you can answer. - the Man runs his hand through his hair. - But I can say that we have two endings. One where the girl just goes and one where she comes back and has a new chance. Only that chance comes with a responsibility.

\- Take care of the heart? Keith asked and looked at the man who smiled.

\- Not just hers. - Keith lets out a little "Ahh". - Did you know you had one last night for the girl?

"No." Keith says and the man continues.

\- She left alone, she was so hurt and confused. All she wanted was something that would make her get away from it all. In fact, she just didn't want any of that anymore. She was aware of the price she would have to pay, but she continued. And suddenly she found herself face to face with something that she didn't want to be true and that made her very scared.

The heart made a dark noise from inside the box. Keith pulled him closer. Neither of them liked this story. But they need to know about it.

\- And she decided to do what she never had the courage. Of course, she was still very scared and felt like going home. Whether for the hug of the brother, the father or the mother. She just wanted to go back and stay there. Cry and wash off all those nights. But she had already made up her mind and her whole life was stubborn enough to not go back. - The man stopped talking. - Keith. - A hiccup. - Take your hands off your ear, or you couldn't finish the story, dear.

\- You told me that I would end the story. Keith spoke in a high-pitched voice.

\- And it's true. But for that you need to know what happened before. And you need to be strong, small. - He said calmly. - If you want, I can stop.

Keith lowered his hands to his ear with tears still streaming. A signal for the man to continue.

{ _ **'Cause you just went to heaven and back}**_

\- She picked up the syringe again. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. But he still injected everything. And then she managed to get to heaven again. But this time forever. At the same time, he regretted and panicked. Because she never really wanted to die. Even with all the pain. Deep in his broken heart a little hope still pulsed. And all she wanted to do was go back and do things differently.

\- She wants to go back. - Keith whispered. - But she's tired.

\- Very tired. But she can rest and then deal with the problems. Do you know something she didn't know? Keith looked at the man.

\- What? She asked and noticed when the scenery around her changed.

\- That she still has people who care about her. - The man said and took off his coat, covering Keith.

Keith watched when a blonde girl appeared desperate walking through the city streets, even though it was cold, fiddling with her cell phone and then bringing it to her ear.

 _"- Hi Acxa, no I haven't found her yet. She wasn't at home and she doesn't answer the phone. - She says and looks at both sides of the street, running a little to cross. - I'm going to a party now, see if someone saw her over there. Can you find me there? "a pause." Yes, I know, but I sent Regris to ask Hunk if he had news of her. Okay, I'll hang up, wait for you there. God willing, let's go. find it._ ”She hung up the phone and looked at the street nameplate and checked a piece of paper.

Then she hurried on and called acquaintances who might know her friend's whereabouts. It took a while, but she managed to close the big house that the party was going on.

She waited a while for Acxa, calling her. And a minute later the girl got out of a taxi, angry.

\- Keith will see me later. What was she thinking? Oh my God, if something happened to her, she'll see me only. - Acxa said altered and frowning. But it was more than clear that she was afraid.

\- Let's go. We don't even know if she's around here.

Romelle said and went into the house. "

\- They went to visit the girl, see how she was, of course, they wanted to go before, but they couldn't. Only when they realized that there was no one at home and that no one answered the phone they assumed the worst and went looking for their friend. Even if it took all night. - The man said and Keith blinked a little. Even more sleepy and tired.

\- That's a lot of work for nothing. I bet the girl didn't want to worry her friends like that. That's why she made that decision. - Keith said bitterly. - If she left, at once to heaven, it would never happen again. They could both get rid of a weight.

\- Who said she is a burden? - The Man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

\- No need to say it to understand. - Keith replied.

\- You don't know these girls then. They would never see their friend as a burden. As much as she worked sometimes. She has already helped them a lot. More than you noticed. - Keith be quiet. - Did you know that the girl in the story is not the only one with a heart?

**_{She's high_ **

**_She lives in the sky_ **

**_Tonight she's satisfied_ **

**_Rolling back her eyes_ **

**_But then she starts to cry_ **

**_Everything is turning to black_ **

**_All in one night_ **

**_She just went to heaven and back}_ **

\- As well? Keith looked from the box to the man.

\- Everyone has a heart. And they are all different from each other. The girl in the story had thorns. Some are healthy. Others may be broken, say that some may be rotten, or as hard as stones. But it is the person's choice whether to take care of him or just let him die. Some need a push to realize this. Something to make them think: Hey, let's fix or change that. - The man takes a short break. - Maybe they need help. They just don't know how to ask or help themselves.

\- I wish I could help. - Keith says after thinking a little and looking at his own heart. - But I got it, everyone has a heart, but what does that have to do with the girl's friends?

\- remember the motives of the thorns in her heart? In the same way that people made Thorns sprout in your heart. It can hurt other people's hearts. - He watches her reaction.

\- She doesn't want to do this to anyone. - Keith felt tears again. - No one should feel it in their chest or anywhere.

\- I know, little one, I know. - The Man runs his hands through his hair again. - But nobody lives without getting hurt. Just let the person choose.

\- To choose? - Keith lets the tears continue to fall.

\- Choosing to let those words or actions deepen in your heart or stop them first. Simple. - The man smiles.

\- Talking is easy. - Keith says a little sulky.

\- If you try a little, you will see that it is also easy. Keith was silent and listened when something like a child's low laugh came out of the box.

\- _I didn't see anything funny._ \- Keith murmured.

\- I think he saw it. - The man laughs too.

\- The girl's intention was not to hurt anyone else, she was just too lost. - Keith sighs and comes back to the subject.

\- That's why if she wants to leave, everyone will be sad, but they would understand. They let her go, even if it meant letting herself be hurt and a lot. - He explains. - I think everyone wants an end to everything Keith. Everyone basically wants to go to heaven, but in reality no one wants to die.

**_{She went to heaven and back_ **

**_She went to heaven and back_ **

**_Now everything is turning to black_ **

**_All in one night}_ **

\- people are very complicated. - Keith complains looking at the stars and clouds in the sky.

\- They are. - He moves a little and starts looking at the stars too.

\- _I miss you a lot._ \- Keith says still looking at the sky.

\- Me too, little one. Me too. But nobody leaves anyone's life without doing what they had to do. - he says. - Of course I wish I could have stayed longer and protected you from everything that happened. But if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't.

\- Still hurts. - Keith is now looking at him.

\- It hurts, but it's also teaching. - He looks at her too. - You know, I raised a little girl who was always strong and it hurts me to see that she didn't notice it.

\- She was sorry. - Keith says and closes his eyes.

\- You have to end the story, Keith. - He warns by stroking his hair.

- _I know_. - She still answers with her eyes closed.

\- You also have to take care of your heart. First of all you will take care of him if you choose. And then you can see things that others cannot.

\- What if I don't take care of my heart? Keith asked.

\- You don't want to take care of your heart? - Silence. - That's what I thought. - If you don't take care of them something very bad will happen, and when you try to go to heaven, you will only find the dark. And then yes, it will be too late.

\- _I'm tired_. - Keith turned on his side. - And all I want is to stay with you, here, doing nothing. But more than that, I want to go home. Even if it makes me a little sad.

\- All very small. I understand, I will be with you if you come back. And I will wait for you here too. Even though I hope this will take a while, I have a lot of patience and plenty of time here. - He said.

\- You won't be with me. - Keith opens his eyes a little indignantly.

\- Of course I will, I never left you. I've always been in the part of your heart that still feels good. - He says smiling.

\- Is not the same thing. - Keith replies and he laughs.

\- No, but does it help? - he looks at her.

\- Help, yes. - She closes her eyes again. - I'm tired.

\- I know. Why don't you try to get some sleep? - He said and she snuggles a little better. - _So alone I see you. In this world who will understand._

\- Oh really? - Keith asked smiling a little.

\- Situations like this require drastic measures. - He joked and then continued murmuring the melody.

\- _Dad_? - she called, already distant. - I'm ready.

\- It was always small. - He says and kisses her on the forehead.

\- _Dad_? - Tex lets out a small murmur in agreement. - I love you. Keith felt the tears hotter than ever, falling, even though she had her eyes closed. - Thanks for that.

\- I love you too, little one. - He whispered. And sang the last part of the song. - _It's weird to see you ... Fall asleep._

After that, the darkness swallowed Keith again.

(°°°)

Keith woke up pulling the air into his lungs, as if he hadn't breathed in years. She lifted her body slightly, but soon went back to bed, still trying to breathe.

Romelle and Acxa was there looking at her, panicking and saying something. But Keith couldn't understand what it was.

All she could do was take a deep breath, not believing what had happened. All she had in mind was that her body was sore and something was still making her hallucinate.

Panting, she closed her eyes for a moment. Feeling something different inside her again. She tried to breathe and opened her eyes looking at the ceiling.

She looked at what the broken mirror was. And he couldn't see anything. I still couldn't believe anything, everything was going on in her head and she had a big headache.

Keith took another deep breath. The same feeling that I still couldn't breathe properly into the surrounding sky.

Keith looked in the mirror and there was a little girl holding a box. Still so destroyed when Keith first saw her.

She had many things to change.

_The little girl in the mirror whispered:_

**_\- Take care of him. For you. And for Dad._ **Keith looked ahead while Romelle and Acxa continued to speak.

Keith closed his eyes again, breathing again.

Something inside her was different. And then she felt a great urge to cry.

And even with the shortness of breath she cried and at some point the Darkness caught her.

And finally, she was happy, really.

Many things were going to change. Because she finally went to heaven and came back.

**_{She just went to heaven and back}_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read this far.
> 
> Congratulations.
> 
> If I don't delete it by then, maybe I'll post the rest of Keith's new life and his new gift for seeing terminally ill hearts.
> 
> The Chapter edit link:  
> https://twitter.com/sadness_pudding/status/1269993625695518721?s=19
> 
> I've been trying to edit this chapter for two hours, but something always gets in the way or doesn't work, so I'm posting anyway. Excuse! If you have doubts about anything just ask me! I'll try to fix it soon!
> 
> Comments are welcome! If something is wrong, you can correct me!  
> And oh they motivate me a lot!  
> We have part two soon. Where Keith has his new life and helps in the lives of the characters that did not appear here.  
> Do you want to know how Keith's recovery went after his adventure?


End file.
